The Coldest Heart
by Wooden Dolls
Summary: Shadow is 19 and on the road to becoming a wanted criminal. Only with the help of a few friends can he ever find true happiness and be free from his metal confines forever. Rated for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by FeatheredSerpents: Real PKMN Roleplay.**

**Chapter Title: Even cold hearts need love…**

**Summary: Shadow Anthony Ami is a teen with no one to love, and no one to care about him. His grandfather is a shadowy figure and his father is no less supportive…Join his journey to become human yet again.**

**Shadow's POV**

**--**

'…_Pain will be your teacher…'_

'…_This is only the beginning of my furry…'_

These voices and more plagued my mind, I could only hear my shallow breaths and the beating of my heart. I swallow the small amount of saliva that I could muster and let it run down my throat. I inhale and exhale the cold mountain winds caught my breath and let the white mist fall down.

I stepped out from behind a tree, my feet sinking deep in the snow. I tighten the scarf around my neck and absently tap the top of my gun, a low growl accompanied me. My Garchomp stood beside me, his abnormal dark skin made him stick out of the snowy land around us.

"My pet…I believe we have a mission." I whisper, Garchomp let out a growl of excitement and shook his head around.

Indeed we did have a mission to do. A family lived in the outer reaches of Snowpoint, my grandfather had been watching them and the father of the house seemed to be making it difficult for Galactic activity to roam around the snowy mountains. My mission was plain and simple; Get in, kill the family, get out. I loaded my gun and allowed a smirk to embrace my face. "Come then lets kill them." I said before advancing forward.

The snow was hard to traverse since my metallic frame kept pulling me in towards the snow. Its not that it was going to kill me, the snow, but it made my job longer and harder, Garchomp was having the same problem but to a lesser extent. My grey eyes trail upwards, the house was now visible, and I gave a relieved sigh.

We settled behind a thick row of trees, I had my left eye closed and an eerie red eye was pointed toward the house a thin red beam hitting the wooden exterior before I could see.

At first all was blurry, full of static but after a few minutes my eye adjusted; I could now see the inside of the house. The main target was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper a mug set next to him on the table, his legs propped up on the table, whom I assumed to be his wife was in the chair next to him knitting and happily chatting away about something. Two children lay on a furry rug playing with toy Pokemon and cars. The family remained in this setting for a good hour or so. Suddenly the father stood up folded his newspaper up under his arm and headed out of the room, on the way out he slid on his coat before shoving his feet into a pair of snow boots. He slid on a hat finally before exiting the house, in his hand was an axe. I smirked, only an axe the man had only an axe to defend himself.

Slowly my fingers curled around the base of the gun, I swallowed again before slowly getting up from my spot and moving towards the man. He had moved into the backyard a wood-stump lay in front of him and pieces of wood where gathered beside it. He was chopping firewood and it'd be the easiest time to get him. I moved silently under the house's windows using the shadows to hide my position. I crouched down near the side of the house, where my eyes could still see him, slowly I raised the gun into position and waited for the most opportune moment.

The right position seemed to take forever, and I was getting tired. The sun was slowly deciding into the snowy hills where it would take its rest for the night. But suddenly a thought dawned on me…the night…it would be a perfect time. I let out a breath and lowered my gun, I'd been at this for at lest a good twenty minutes, I could wait another five. The man seemed to be getting tired, his axe swings became less and less furious and he was hunched over his knees taking in the glorious scent of fresh air, as he started to get back up and raise his axe he stopped. He let out a low groan and the axe fell free from his hands hitting the stump before crashing to the ground. His eyes rolled back and his body fell, hitting the snow. I moved out from beside the house and stalked over to the man, my bullet had hit his spinal cord but didn't kill him, merely paralyze him.

I stood over him, the barrel of the gun aimed at his head. He tried to speak, to defend himself, but all that came was gurgled words and a stream of blood. "Next time don't interfere with galactic." I said in a soft, yet cruel voice. My finger pulled on the trigger and the man let out a breathless moan before he went still. Slowly I turn and head towards the house, sliding my gun back into its holster, Garchomp came out of the trees and grabbed the man's leg before dragging his corpse into the thick under growth.

By the time I had even stepped foot in the house I could tell it was already late. I silently shut the door behind me and allow the warmth of the house to claim my weary and tired bones. I only allowed this warm and calm sensation to take me over for but a moment, I was on the move again.

I searched the house, but I couldn't find any signs of the wife nor children…that is until I heard laughing from down the hall. Slowly I made my legs walk towards the sound. I stop before I touch the light that shined out of the door of the room, but I did allow my robotic eye to scan inside the room.

Inside the wife had tucked the children away in the bed and was sitting on the edge reading out of an old beaten up book, it seemed that each time she turned the page it would earn a small fit of laughter from the children. I shut my human eye and a very small, almost unnoticeable tear is jarred out. In my chest, or heart rather, I felt a sudden pang…no it wasn't sudden it'd had always been there, waiting for a moment like this to grow to full power. I raise my arm and place my hand against my chest, I took in a few deep breaths trying to calm my heart, while I did this I listened to the conversation in the other room.

"Momma read it again, read it again!" cried one voice.

"Yeah momma read it!" the other one sounded. The woman chuckled softly before nodding.

"Very well then." She cleared her throat and began to read again.

"Mother…" I barely whisper, shaking my head I can hear my grandfather's words coming back.

'…_Love Shadow, love is for those that don't have courage. Love is for the weak, the ones that can't defend themselves…'_

My human eye opened again, and I clutched the fabric that made my shirt, I let out a sigh before I pulled out my gun again, I opened the side and re-loaded it with three new bullets, I clicked it and began to advance into the room.

Garchomp had hidden the body in the snow when he heard three terrified shouts, screams, and sobs. He tilted his head in that direction before there was complete silence. He was about to run off toward the house when Shadow slowly advanced toward him. His master strode right past him and only gave a command.

"Come, we're going home." He said gruffly. Garchomp snorted before trailing off after his master.

--

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll be writing up the second chapter once I get some reviews in!**

**-Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter because my friends reviewed *gives cookies to friends* now on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter Title: My twisted fate…and a boy named Hunter**

**--**

**Shadow's POV**

Deathly silence, or it could just be called silence. The entire trip back to Galactic's temporary base near the base of Mt. Cornet was always silent. Actually during any of my adventures (er killings/assassinations) I preferred to reflect on them see what I could have done better to make less of a racket.

We had walked a good ways and we were still only half way back to the base. The snow had seeped through my winter coat and was stabbing at what little flesh I had. I had to find shelter and a start a fire. My shelter was in the form of a lopsided cave, that burrowed deep into Mt Cornet's side. It was only until the sun rose then I'd be on my way, but I needed to get my clothes dry and myself warm. The metallic parts of my body made it hard to keep warm, even if I wore two shirts and a jacket if I got any type of cold the metal would react to that and turn to below freezing temperatures. Lucky for me, I had a last resort when things got to bad…

I moved into the cave, ducking under a rock that had jetted out, Garchomp headed in after me. The cave seemed to cut off all the snow, sure it was still cold but at lest the snow wasn't trying to gnash at my skin anymore. I turned and released a Rattata, the mouse looked up at me, its left eye covered with a make-shift eye-patch.

"Rattata, Garchomp go and get lumber." I instructed simply. Both Pokemon gave a firm nod and dashed out of the cave, I sat down on a rock; I knew they would return soon, neither of them wanted to be caught out in the snow.

Another ten minutes and Garchomp returned with Rattata; the larger of the two carrying at lest half of a tree trunk the smaller had carried in bark that had been scraped off the trunk.

"Good, now set them down and I'll start the fire." I mumbled through blue lips, yes I had gotten to the point of near frost-bite. Garchomp threw down the trunk and cut into smaller pieces that I stacked up into a neat pile, I pulled out a lighter that had not suffered at the winds hands. A few clicks and it caught ablaze, the wood meet with fire and sparks fell off before a pillowing fire shot up. I moved back a few feet but I could already feel the fire starting to warm me. I set a small pack next to me and pulled out a tarp and nailed it the best I could to the entrance of the tent, I then removed my clothing and set it down by the fire, the red and orange flames danced off my pale skin, allowing my visible robotic parts to shine; the right half of my face was illuminated; as well as part of my stomach, and my left leg. I didn't care in the least as I pulled a wooly blanket out from my pack as well and pulled it around myself.

Before I had known it I was waking up to something…or someone poking my head madly with a stick. Grunting I cracked open my human eye and made out a blurry figure. I blinked a few times and shot up. Now that I was fully awake and could actually see, I could make out the person in front of me.

Long, messy, black hair with shining blue eyes; a holey vest that looked as if a Venomoth had gotten to it and had a snack, and a pair of shorts. My human eye twitched as I stared at him. The only thing that seemed to faze this young man was that there was a strange half metallic boy sleeping in a cave with only a pair of boxers and a shirt on.

"Hey man, you OK?" The person asked. My eye squinted and I stared up at him.

"Hunter?" I asked, the person blinked a few times before he grinned even wider.

"ADOW-KUN!" he shouted happily and dove forwards. Before I could even move Hunter had two powerful arms' wrapped around my waist, and was shaking me back and fourth. "Hunter!" I shouted. Hunter paused and looked down at me.

"Heh sorry Adow, I got kind of excited." Hunter admitted sheepishly. I muttered something under my breath, something that Hunter didn't catch and I pulled on my pants, shirt, jacket, then my winter jacket, finishing off with my scarf.

"Why the hell are you out here in shorts!?" I asked turning to him. Hunter is my friend…well if I psycho robot kid designed for killing people could have friends…but he was the biggest goof this side of the Pokemon world. But Hunter had helped me through a lot, me nearly getting killed by my grandfather (don't worry folks we'll go into that later) the death of my twin, and just other things that I couldn't seem to handle by myself; but its not like I actually wanted Hunter to be apart of it, he just sort of intertwined himself in it all.

"Well you see, I got lost in Mt. Cornet and ended up here." Hunter said thoughtfully, his head cocked to the side, the flurry of hair sliding over with him, his index finger tapped his chin as he thought of his excuse.

"Your just out here to bug me…" I said. Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Yep I am." He replied with a laugh. I sweat dropped and walked over and took out the tarp. "Well you should either head to Snowpoint or I'll give you a map of Mt. Cornet when I get back to base." I replied as I rolled up the tarp, before setting it back into my pack. Hunter was barely paying attention, staring off into space. I shook my head and shoved the blanket into the pack as well before swinging it onto my hip and buckled it.

Only when I started to move out of the cave did Hunter say something;

"Oh right Adow. I'm going to head up to Snowpoint." He said nodding. I slowly unzip my pack and tossed him the blanket. "At lest have this so you don't freeze to death." I said before moving out of the cave and disappearing into the snow. (Garchomp and Rattata had disappeared into their Pokeball's during the night). Hunter watched my fading frame before hugging the blanket close to his face.

"Smells like Adow." He said laughing before he to ran out of the cave and towards Snowpoint.

The rest of the trip went well. I made it to the base by mid-day and already was cleared by the guards a few miles up. A few last checks to my DNA frame and I was allowed further in.

The larger, permanent bases in the cities were more open and didn't involve getting checked by well trained security guards every time you would walk into a new room.

Before I could rest or relax I needed to check in with my father, the head of Galactic, Cyrus.

I reached his private office and rested my hand on the door. I never did like talking with my father, it was an event that I'd rather not do, but if I wanted to relax it had to be done. Taking in a breath I opened the door and stepped into the dim office.

"Shadow, you returned." Cyrus said turning around in his chair, the emotionless eyes scanning me for any injuries. "I'll run a full body scan on you once you give your report." He said leaning back in his chair. I merely gave a nod before I told him how the murder went.

"Good, good. And you didn't attract the cops?" he asked.

"No, not until after I left." I informed him. Cyrus gave a brief nod.

"Good, good. Your grandfather will be pleased." He mumbled before shifting through paper work and pulled out a already filled document. "Take this to the scientists and they'll scan you." He said. I snatched the paper from his hands and stuffed it into my coat pocket.

"Of course." I said, holding back any bitter emotions that wanted to be released…I'd have to go to the gym tonight, let out some of this pent up energy. Cyrus barely noticed and turned back around. "Go." Was all he said, not wanting another minute with the man I turned on my heel and disappeared out of the door, slamming it behind me.

I wandered down the hallways that seemed even dimmer then my father's office. I reached a small flight of stairs and travled down them. The labs and prison wards where down here, of course the prison wards where tucked even further back behind 3ft of sound proof wall. I headed to the door in front of me and entered.

The smells of chemicals and blood mixed in the air; pushing up my nostrils. I held back a grimace and moved towards a strange machine in the back. I tossed the crumbled paper to the scientist next to the machine and began to strip down.

The scientist scrambled around, unlocking the machine and pressing a few buttons on the control board. He led me inside and set me onto a single wooden stool. I shifted on it, the only thing protecting my butt was a thin layer of cloth. I watched as the chubby man scooted about the inner machine connecting several tubes into small holes in my skin. Once he has set the last one into the middle of my spinal cord he moved out of the machine and latched it. He jumped onto the chair which seemed to bend under his weight. He flipped on the switch and my entire began to burn.

I grit my teeth and clutch onto the stool's sides. Even if I was nearly 80% robot the other 20% human side was screaming with pain. Every vein, tendon, muscle, artery was shot full of a strange liquid that repaired them. But the liquid wasn't for my human parts it was for any wear or tear in my robotic side. I arched my back as a powerful surge of electricity shot through my spinal cord giving me the sensation of having it ripped from my back. As the machine hummed to a stop, I fell from the stool onto my hands and knees gasping for breath. My human eye strained trying to push out pain filled tears that just weren't there. The scientist entered the machine again and came over to me to remove the tubes but I didn't want anyone near my. I threw myself up and grabbed his neck easily hauling the man up into the air with my left hand.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and threw him across the machine, he hit the side and gulped. I tore the tubes out with much more force then was necessary and hastily moved from the machine, though my 'hasty' retreat looked more like a painful limp. I couldn't feel any part of my body, yet I moved it somehow. When I reached my clothes I pulled up a shaky right arm and grasped them, pulling them weakly towards me, I painfully pull each article on before limping out of the labs. When I reached the outside of the door my legs gave out and I hit the ground full force. I didn't cry, no crying was a sign of weakness, (not that I could actually cry anyways) I was simply trying to regain breath that would not come to me. During that entire time I wanted to scream, scream like a person that just got hurt badly, but for some reason I could not find the courage to do it. Sucking in a deep breath I forced myself up and carefully manovered up the stairs.

Luckily I only had ways to go, my room was across the hall from the stairs. I reached the door and opened it, my body had been pressed against it so I fell through and hit the ground for the second time today. With a grunt of effort I pull myself onto my knees and shut the door with the side of my foot. From my position on the ground the bed seemed so far away, but I wasn't about to let my bed stop me. In a pitiful crawl I grasp the covers and haul myself up, landing side ways onto it. Pulling my feet up next I lay a tired head onto the pillow…I didn't even remember shutting my eyes.

--

**OK that's it for chappy two! I hope you all enjoyed it! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chaper of Shadow's story, enjoy.**

**Chapter title: My only dream.**

**--**

**Shadow's POV…**

_Dream…_

_I could feel myself being pulled and…I couldn't tell who it was or where I was going. My eyes suddenly opened and I was standing on a hill. I inhale what seems to be fresh mountain air and I look over. _

_Next to me was my sister and twin. Katie…she was only 12 in this dream, and that's because I can't imagine her any older. Her short blue hair fell in front of her face and two large, energy filled eyes, stared out in front of me. I looked down, and I wasn't beside her anymore. Instead a younger version of myself stood next to her._

'_See Shadow-kun I told you you could see the city from here." Came her soft voice, her lovely voice. My mind could only conjure up small bits and portions from my memory that showed Katie…I enjoyed every moment of it._

"_Yeah, yeah I see it." My younger self replied and outstretched a human arm and pointed down at the city. "See there's daddy's office, and papa's office too!" I shouted with joy. Sure I may have had my mechanical parts in for a good 4 years, but they never did affect me the way they do now._

"_Yep!" Katie said with a giggle. Both me and my younger self smile, Katie was a pill that I could take and never get addicted to simply because she wasn't there…_

_--_

I suddenly snort awake and shoot up from my bed. I raise my hand, it was no longer shaking and I didn't feel like crap. Slowly I eased myself onto the edge of the bed and rub the back of my neck as if to work out the knick. On the floor Garchomp was asleep curled up in a ball, Rattata, Squirtel and Sandshrew where curled against the dragon's belly all sleeping happily. I decided to leave them be for now. I had other things to take care of.

I striped down to a pair of white boxers and a white shirt. My coat, other shirt, pants, and socks where all bundled up under my arm. It was time to do some laundry. I opened the door and headed out. All I could hear was the fall of my feet as they hit the stone floor. Luckily we had a heater running all day and night so that the base never got cold.

I stopped in front of the metal door and pushed it open. I walked inside and handed my clothing to a Mr. Mime who then began the washing, drying, cleaning and probably sowing of my ruined clothing.

While I waited I decided to take a walk, around the base. As I walked a chilling presence entered the building and I froze. The heater didn't seem to be working as this presence got closer. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I couldn't yelp or scream, my voice had been taken by the cold thief.

"My office, twenty minutes." Came the deathly voice, I turned my neck back. Standing nearly two feet taller then me (granted I'm about 5ft 10 inches since my body hasn't grown much since my youth) was my grandfather. Long scars claimed his cheek bone and chin. Dark circles laid under his eyes and his white hair, scattered as it maybe, fell over his face. Every time I see my grandfather it looks like he's about to drop over dead…sometimes I wish he would drop dead.

I watched as the cold hand left my shoulder and my grandfather proceeded down the hallway. It seemed every time his boots hit the floor a chilling ice would form after them.

--

**Short chapter I know but its all I really wanted to write right now. I'll get a bigger chapter in later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of Shadow's story. It will be spilt in half, half of it being with Shadow and then the other half with Hunter.**

**Chapter Title: New Mission; Old friend**

**--**

After waiting I took my now cleaned, stitched clothing back into my bedroom and got dressed. It was now time for me to face my grandfather. Taking a deep breath I exited my room and down to the end of the hall.

Every step I took I felt that I was getting closer to the freezing point…or well below zero. I knocked against the door and could have sworn I saw ice fall.

"Enter." Came the cold reply. I put my hand on the knob and pushed it open. The room it self was pitch black, only two lights illuminated the office. My grandfather was seated behind a large oak desk, files scattered every where and a bottle of some type of wine stood half empty next to the files. A glass goblet laid in front of my grandfather.

"Ah Shadow you came early. I like that." Terron said with a chuckle before he drummed his fingers on the table. I stood there for what seemed for a few hours before he finaly spoke up. "Your mission is simple and plain. I want none of those emotions nor do I want you to feel guilt," he said. I gulped I already had a feeling that this mission was going to be tough. "though I don't want to use it, I will not hesitate to take control of your actions when the time comes that your unable to complete my assignment." He said. I nodded once. He sat up some and pulled out a file in the middle of the pile. I reached out and grabbed it opening it up…my heart sank.

On the first page was a picture of Hunter with various details about him as well as what the mission entailed. "You are to kill him, and bring back his corpse for me to see." Terron replied a pale hand extended forth and grasped the goblet holding it in a fancy fashion. "I give you three days. One to get to the area, one to complete the mission, one to travel back home." He said and took a sip of the wine before setting the goblet back down. "Go." Was all he said.

I walked down the hall, my hand was shaking along with the file in it. I hurried into my room and packed a spare change of clothes, some blankets and a small repair kit. I stuffed these all into my bag and set it on my back.

Tomorrow I would kill my best friend. No doubts, no questions.

--

Hunter had moved very fast, he had taken a ride down to Sandgem town and was currently sitting on the beach fishing. Shadow's blanket folded neatly beside him.

"Fishing by the river~

Oh what a wonderful life

I wish I was a hermit,

So I could fish all day long~"

Hunter sang, off tune as he moved his foot back and forth trying to find a rhythm. He felt a tug on his pole and he began to pull up. As he did there was a loud rumble and a large Gyarados was yanked out. Hunter cried out and fell to the ground, his leg twitching. The massive Pokemon looked down at the boy tilting its massive head. Hunter peeked open an eye to see the two larger eyes of Gyarados staring down at him, waiting for its prey to make a move.

"Oh…my…flying Gyarados!" Hunter shouted and bounced to his feet grabbing his things and took off running down the shore. Gyarados roared and went after him, flinging sharp rocks at the boy's head. Hunter surprisingly ducked all of them, still screaming his head off. Before he knew it a Blaziken flew out of the trees and used a Hi-Jump Kick right on the Gyarados's head, the massive water dragon snarled before it crashed to the ground slightly dazed.

There was an order shouted from the trees and Blaizken pulled its fist back making a strange squawking sound before he flung his fist forward bashing it into the Gyarados's back sending the dragon flying side ways.

A girl with a long braid came rushing out of the trees and over to her Blaziken, accidently stepping onto Hunter's face.

"Ow~" Hunter whined as he rubbed the shoe mark. The girl stopped halfway to her Pokemon and sweat dropped.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't really see you down there." She admitted. Blaziken shook his head in the back round.

"Its OK I didn't see you until you stepped on me!" Hunter declared. Blaziken anime fell while the girl just kept the sweat drop.

"Right…" she said. "Well I'm Alex." She said holding out her hand to help the strange boy up. Hunter grasped her hand and yanked himself up, easily towering over the girl.

"And I'm Hunter." He said with a giant smile. Blaziken muttered something about 'gushy love' before he returned to his Pokeball.

**Horrible place to cut off but I've written enough today.**

**FeatheredSerpent: I hope I did Alex's character alright!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hopefully this will help me get some ideas…**

**Anyway another chapter to Shadow's story. It dives into more of his past.**

**--**

_Shadow's POV_

My eyes suddenly snap open I was standing on the edge of a small cliff that hung out from Mt. Cornet. My hand traced the rock entrance that I had wandered out of. My mind was bugging me, constantly telling me that I needed to go here, but I wasn't sure why.

It was then I got my answer, my mind was on fire it felt like a spike was diving through my head, my eyes slammed shut and I fell into a memory.

…

_I was standing in the same spot though I was floating I suppose. In my view appeared a woman maybe around her 20's behind her stood my grandfather they were talking but I couldn't understand what. Terron moved forward and turned the woman around tipping her chin up so their eyes meet. _There was a sharp ringing in my ears, I let out a pained gasp._ What ever had happened I was suddenly able to hear._

"_Come now Aphoridel, your so close to the base now. There's no use turning back.' His voice was cold, just like the snow that fell on their shoulders._

"_I know…but…" The woman, Aphoridel, trailed off. I saw a rustling of her hands as they moved under her coat and came to rest at her stomach. "But I can' just leave them…"_

"_You have to, you know what will happen. It's the only way to make sure they stay safe. Cyrus will watch them." Terron smirked. Aphoridel said nothing before both of them vanished back into the cave's mouth._

Slowly my mind calmed down and I opened my eyes warily. What I saw in front of me was snowy ground, slowly I lifted my head, I glanced around and saw Garchomp standing beside me nuzzling my cheek. I patted his nose before getting up shakily.

"Come on boy, we need to get moving." I whispered before continuing on.

--

Mean while…

_No one's POV_

Hunter was sitting at a campsite with Alex and a girl named Kira whom they had found wandering the road. At first the girl didn't want to come with them but Alex was able to convince her (after about 5 hours). But Hunter had to make sure he stayed at lest 5 feet away from Kira at all times, if he didn't the girl's Luxray would come and shock him. Even in Hunter's mind he knew that was important to stay away from Kira.

"Unfortunately I got lost when I was heading to obtain my first gym badge." Alex voiced after about half an hour of awkward silence. Kira stared up at Alex questionably.

"You got lost…trying to find the gym?" she asked before cracking up with laughter. "Its not like its that hard! What did you do fall down somewhere, get lost?"

"Both…" Alex admitted her head hidden behind her arms.

"I was fishing for a Gyrados." Hunter interjected randomly. Kira sent him a death glare and Hunter just smiled.

--

_Shadow's POV_

"_Ah!" I screamed in pain a whip slashed into my back tearing it from the bone and exposing the muscle, another whip slash tearing another portion of my back apart._

"_Get up you brat!" A man hissed from behind me and kicked me in the side sending me sprawling onto the ground. He grabbed me by the neck and began to punch me across the face as hard as he could before slamming me into the ground._

_I let out a silenced cry and blood dripped down from the corners of my mouth. I was only 5 and I was getting tortured by some crazy man. Rolling onto my knees I tried to force myself up but a firm kick to the stomach and I threw up water; it'd happened before he'd kicked me three times already and I feared the next thing coming up my throat would be blood._

_He grabbed my hair forcefully and slammed me against his knee. _

"_No ones going to safe you. This is what you get for burning down my house!" he laughed before holding me down and began to slowly twist my neck to the side. I could do nothing but scream and let tears pour down my face._

"_Bastard!" I heard a familiar voice and the man was knocked backwards hitting a wall. A boy around my age bent down in front of me, he had long sharp K-9's and his eyes held that look of a dog._

"_Adow-chan are you alright?" he asked with a frown, I wanted to scream at him and ask 'do I look alright to you!?' but he saw it on my face. "Come on Adow-chan, Helsing make you better." He nodded and lifted me off the ground and ran off._

I let out a series of gasps and held my head. I had passed out, I could tell because I was riding on Garchomp's back though the fin made things awkward. I was glad though Hunter's heat signature was only about 10 miles away.

The need for tears began to fill my eyes but none came. I growled and set my head on Garchomp's shoulder. We were almost to Oreburgh…I was almost there…there to kill my best friend.

--

**And there it is I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I inserted Helsing for you Poke-chan, and I hope its OK that I used Kira as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Coldest Heart-Chapter 6**

**Hunter-kun**

I finally found my focus once the bright light of Oreburgh hit my eyes, once I felt the warm air on my skin. I took a deep breath and stared up at the sky. I was not supposed to feel emotions but this was killing me, eating away at whatever human side was still left in me. I felt that pain in my heart…the pain, that I knew was telling me I was doing something wrong. My right hand strayed to touch my chest, the cold metal that encased the beating heart, I felt its beating, reminding me of the man that was still there slowly being taken over.

It was Garchomp's nudge to my shoulder that sent me out of my musings. I stared out in front of me, a happy scene laid before my eyes. People moving about, chatting happily and carrying on about their day, I stared in hatred. Hatred was an emotion I knew well and I knew how to let it overtake me. But it wasn't time for that; I needed to kill Hunter…that was it. The steps in front of me, though few, seemed to take, forever.

I shifted through the crowds, turning my body to move through them like a puzzle piece in a large painting. I had to return Garchomp, his awkward frame to large for me to do this mission secretly. My first thought was to check the Center, show them a picture of Hunter, and ask them if they knew where he could be. I would have used my robotic eye to pin-point him; but there were two problems with this idea. One was that I did not want to be doing this, and secondly there was too big of a crowd, to do it accurately.

The electronic doors of the Pokemon Center slid open and I stepped inside. It was empty for a city such as this, one that had a gym and an excavation site where Pokemon could always get hurt. I found it odd that only a few people where in here…shrugging ever so slightly I moved to the front desk and managed to grab Joy's attention.

"I was wondering have you seen this man?" I asked, my voice monotone, devoid of any emotion happy or sad. Joy looked at the picture than nodded.

"Oh yes, he and his friends headed out last night. They where off to Eterna city if I do believe so," Joy said as she smiled brightly at me. I was stunned; I didn't think Hunter would go to one of the main Galactic bases in Sinnoh. I had to stop him, before my grandfather got his hands on him. Swiftly I tucked the picture into my pocket and disappeared out of the doors.

_'Hunter…please don't find him!'_ I thought as I dashed through the streets, pushing people out of my way and not caring if they got hurt or not. My feet practically glided up the stairs and I vanished into the darkness of the tunnel.

….

It was nearing nightfall and I had found no sign of Hunter nor of these 'friends' Joy spoke about. I was nearing Eterna forest and paused. Hunter and his friends were bound to be on the other side, probably Eterna by now, what horrible timing! I gritted my teeth and was about to run into the forest, when I heard:

"WHEEE!"

I was frozen in my tracks, that was Hunter's childish voice there was no doubt. Hunter was so close, but in my mind he was so far away. This was it…I had to confront him now, or never, while I have the chance to do so…I whirled around and made my way silently through the trees towards where I had last heard Hunter's shout.

I was brought to a small pond located just east of the entrance to Eterna forest. What I saw in front of me was; Hunter and two other people I couldn't place. They had set up a small camp, a fire roaring in the middle of them. I saw Hunter first; he was swimming in the pond, humming happily, and loudly. For a moment, I felt my heart beat sounder than it had before, I had to clutch my chest, these emotions…they were so unfamiliar. I squeezed my eyes shut and ducked my head.

"Hunter, get out of the water, its freezing outside!" I heard a female's voice shout. She sounded like…a motherly type and Hunter seemed to obey. He swam out of the water and pulled himself up onto dry land, shaking himself off like a dog. I felt my heart return to normal and I sat down against the tree, I still had all night and part of tomorrow left to kill Hunter…after all one grandfather's office wasn't far away. I found myself weary and tired so I tried to get some sleep.

But…it didn't all come that easy…my mind was assaulted with nightmares and horrific visions. I could have sworn I cried (not literally) and screamed at the top of my lungs, so many visions of torture, abuse, death. It was all too much for me to handle at such an emotional state in my life.

When my eyes opened I found I had only been asleep a few hours and already my body felt worse than it had when I tried to get some sleep. My eyes flickered over to the campsite, the residents had gone off to bed, and the fire was still crackling faintly. How I wished I could be with Hunter…even if it was just for a moment. I wanted to tell him how much I would miss him after I killed him. I clenched my fists, bit my tongue and then spat out a vile taste in my mouth, sickly looking black blood…disgusting…

…..

Early morning had come and I felt the sun's waves of heat hit my tired and cold body. It felt nice, but only for a moment. I had been dreading the entire night how I was going to kill, one of my only friends in this entire world. As I stood up, I nearly fell back down against the thick roots of the tree. The past few nights had been restless and it seemed they were catching up. I silently pulled out my gun and tested its weight in my hand, one bullet less…and I'd have no one less friend in the world to confide to…but the bullet staying inside the gun wasn't an option either. In my mind, both outcomes would likely lead to my own death, whether by grandfather's hands or my own.

It took nearly an hour before I heard the first rustles of someone waking up. My bet it was Hunter, which I wished wouldn't be a winning bet. I lowered myself down to further hide myself, I had managed to get closer to the campsite but that meant closer to the pond.

And…my bet held true, it was indeed Hunter that was the first out. His black hair was askew, as it always was. He had that same lazy expression on his face, but he was missing the normal glee in his eyes, perhaps it was because it was morning? I picked myself up for the second time that morning and slowly ventured out into the opening. I cleared my throat and Hunter's eyes shot over to me.

"Adow-kun!" he exclaimed a bright smile across his sleepy face.

"Hunter…it's been to long." I replied in a hushed, pained voice. The moment had finally come. Hunter stared at me oddly, whether it was because my voice or the fact that I had come to find him….I wasn't sure.

"It has, Adow. Where have you been all this time? You missed out going on an adventure with me!" Hunter said, in his seemingly innocent mind, Hunter didn't seem to understand that I was evil…he was good.

I shook my head.

"Hunter…I wanted to say a few words to you…before things get ugly." I said and moved my gun so it was hidden behind my back. Hunter's look of confusion only intensified as I said these words. "Hunter…thank you." I whispered and in a few short seconds I had my gun: cocked, loaded and pointed at Hunter's chest.

It broke what little emotions lay inside my heart, when I saw the hurt, confusion, anger and sorrow clouding his eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him, so I shut my eyes, as my finger pulled the trigger…I heard the bullet…than nothing.

When I had opened my eyes again, I was floating in water…my gun no where in sight. I felt at peace for once in my life. My eyes strained to see what caused me to fall back into the water, it was only then did I see a shimmer of light in front of me and moments later…Katie appeared in front of my eyes.

She had not lost her childish face, her figure, nor her loving smile. She looked like she did the last time I saw her, even with the same clothes she was buried with. Katie stared down at me, her grey eyes betraying no emotion in them.

"Adow," her voice was so pure…so innocent. It made me want to reach out and hug her, hold her close, tell her how much I missed her. But in my mind both were impossible.

She gave one of her small smiles, and stared at me.

"You're so lost and confused brother." She whispered and reached out taking my human hand in hers. "It pains me to see you like this, Adow…but there is nothing I can do to stop it." My eyes widened as I felt her other hand touch my chest, my heart. "Your heart…its crying for salvation Shadow…it wants the pain to stop. Its growing cold Shadow…"

"I…can't." I stuttered both from the water and from my sister's sudden appearance. I was amazed that my mouth moved and the words came out, it didn't seem possible to talk under water.

"Of course you can Adow…your heart wasn't always like this…of course it will take time to heal, time to remember what it once was. But Adow…you can do it. Hunter is here to help and I'll visit you as often as I can. Brother…you must let go of your hatred." Katie whispered, particle by particle my sister broke apart in front of my eyes, as she did on the day of her death.

"Katie!" I cried and reached out to touch her, but when I had my moved through her breaking form. Slowly darkness began to breach my eyes, my mind, and my body. I didn't want to subject to it…I wanted Katie…but my tired body refused to grant me such wishes and suddenly I felt light…I felt as though…all my worries where gone.

"Hunter-kun…" I whispered as suddenly as my word turned black.

**{I do hope you all enjoyed my greatly delayed chapter! Hopefully this will make my disappearance worth while!}**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG what is that? Oh it's the author coming down to update this story!**

**Hey guys, I'm back and with my normal bout of randomness. I understand I don't update my stories on a regular basis but it's because I don't want to be tied down to a specific time line and disappoint you guys. I would rather you all gather up torches and pitch forks and march to my door demanding new chapters!**

**Parentheses found throughout this chapter are Shadow's thoughts to situations since I'm too lazy to actually format a thought text. **

**So here it is my Pokémon story. I do hope you enjoy it! **

Shadow's POV

I could feel the heat of the sun beating down on my face, the cold rhythm of my heart against my steel chest. The circulation of blood as it whizzed through my ears…and my lungs, oh how it felt to breathe in the sweet smell of…Hunter?

With a groan I managed to open my eyes before I flinched at the sun light. It happened to be right in my eyes and I saw a shadow move across my field of vision and block out the sun. With this aide I was able to open my eyes fully. My vision was blurry, the robotic parts where soaked located inside me, and my eye was one of those many parts. Finally my eye cleared up and I stared at someone's face. I frowned slightly before I realized who it was…Hunter…and his lovely mop of hair right against my nose.

I moved my hand up to slap it away only to find my arms very heavy, and hard to lift. That's right…the water…I fell into the water. But…I was confused what the hell happened? Why was I not in the water, why was I on land?

"Hunter-kun…" I said weakly earning a chuckle from an unknown female. But Hunters big blue eyes loomed in front of my face and stared down at me intently.

"Yes, Adow-kun?" he asked, in a similar small voice. "I am here." He said, despite his childish behavior I knew he was concerned about me.

"What the hell happened?" I managed to ask before Hunter tilted his head.

"What do ya mean? You walked into camp, held up a gun then you fell backwards into the water. I didn't know what you were doing." He said with a nod, which only made his hair stuff up further in my nose. My face twisted and contorted before I gave a sneeze and Hunter finally realized that his mane of hair was in my nose. "Sorry Adow-kun." He said and pulled it back behind him.

"Thank you…" I muttered it was a polite tone I only showed to him.

Slowly I twisted my head to get a view of what was all around me. I noted a campfire, three tents, a clothes line and finally the lake that I had fallen into. I began to shift up onto my elbows luckily finding strength in my robotic parts that seemed to drip dry. Now with the elevated view I noted that those clothes where mine hanging on a clothes line above the fire….If those where mine…my gaze traveled down to my lower section and frankly…all my robotic implants.

I was bare, with the exception of my crotch (it was covered with Hunter's…boxers. I really did hate those, all those damn hearts). So that's why I felt the sun so well.

"We were surprised, when Hunter tore off those clothes, to see your body." Another female voice spoke up. I sent Hunter a questioning look.

"That's Alex, Adow-kun, and the one you heard laughing before, that's Kira-chan." Hunter said.

"Don't call me that." Kira growled out, sitting on a log on the other side of the fire, her arms crossed in front of her. A Luxray was stretched out beside her, lazily flicking its starry tail.

"They saw…?" Shadow asked, I really meant my robotic parts; I really could care less if they saw my 'manhood'.

"Well they had to Adow-kun, you were soaked and we had to get the clothes off your robotic parts. But it's alright; you've been drying for a few hours now." Hunter said, he took a step back as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Why am I not in a tent?" I asked that would have saved the embarrassment for me. The worst part of my implants was the large tube that outlined my spinal cord on both sides.

"Well Adow-kun, I was carrying you by myself, I really could only get you so far before we had to get your clothing off-"Hunter said, scratching his hair.

"No one wanted to see me naked?" I asked, causing Hunter to shake his head.

"Nah, neither one of them found you attractive." He said, I lowered my head at Hunter's bluntness, or innocence as some called it. But he probably had a point.

"Thank you…Hunter-kun." I muttered, I glanced back towards the clothes line, but I didn't see Hunter's clothing up there. He must have stayed in his wet clothes, and he must have had a spare pair of boxers.

A few hours later…

I had finally regained control of my body functions and put on my clothes with the exception of the heavy cloak, that thing would take hours more to dry. I had decided to sit near the fire just to keep warm, I was staring into it my eyes mesmerized by the dancing orange and red flames.

My hands clenched my pant legs turning my knuckles white, one small movement and I would have torn the knee caps off.

My thoughts revolved around my grandfather's words to me…

"You have two days Shadow, one to kill Hunter, the other to get back."

His cruel voice still rang through my head. He still wanted me to kill Hunter, and that I knew. If I killed Hunter that would mean killing the other two…that was going to be difficult. They all knew my weakness now so fighting them wouldn't do any good because they would just have to push me into the water.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, but my thoughts where jarred when I heard soft footsteps, a woman's, coming up to take a seat next to me. I barely glanced out of the corner of my eye when I saw the familiar clothing of the Alex girl. In her left hand she was holding what I presumed to be lunch. Before she offered anything I simply said.

"I don't want it."

"But you must be hungry, not even a bite?" she tried to push me to eat, but I simply shook my head once more.

"I said no, that means I don't want it." I said sharply, though she didn't flinch away like most did instead she huffed and stood back up, walking back towards her log. I guess the girls got one side of the fire and we got the other.

"Adow-kun you could have at least told her _why_ you didn't want it."

I could already tell it was Hunter, and he had a good point even if I didn't want to admit it.

"It would be pointless," I said and another flaw in my father's design they didn't need to know about, "it's not like I'll be traveling with you guys." Half of that statement I wish was true…I had to travel with them, and I wasn't going to like it. I would need to get close to the girls before I tried to do anything with Hunter.

"Adow-kun…you're so mean." Hunter complained childishly as he crossed his arms with a huff. I managed a chuckle and shook my head. How I hated when he was right.

Night was close upon us, and we hadn't moved very far from Eterna's forest. It could have been earlier, but because of the fact that Hunter just could not get the tents down.

Kira refused to help, stating that the man should do the heavy work, and Alex couldn't help. She claimed she didn't know how to take down a tent. Frankly, I had managed to get myself lost in Eterna forest, a tactic that I was good at since getting lost was not a problem of mine. I just used my robotic eye to solve out a simple route from point A to point B.

After Hunter got all the tents down, rolled them up and stuffed them into bags, the fire was put out and we finally set out.

I managed to make myself appear at precisely the right time so that I would not get stuck with any chores, and we were off to Eterna City. For what purpose I don't know and I did not care. Though, I got a few ideas as to why we were going there;

Alex wanted to challenge the gym leaders for Sinnoh (she had only traveled through Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto. Her lack of knowledge for Sinnoh was evident no matter how hard she tried to hide it).

Kira was there for the contests and to travel together with Alex. By the looks of things, I don't think she had planned on Hunter or myself to actually travel with them.

Hunter was a lost cause as to why he was here. I think he just found these girls to travel with and decided to stick around.

Myself? I had only one thought in mind; Killing Hunter. It still pained me to think about it…and that's why I fainted. I couldn't bring myself to kill my best friend. It was too much of a raw emotion for me. Hunter wasn't my best friend, he was my only friend. The only one that understood (or at least seemed to) what I was going through, I could express my pains to him and Hunter understood he comforted me like no one else had in my entire life.

I found out though, that no matter what path you, all roads lead to Rome…in this case, though, all the roads lead to adventure.

**There it is, the end of chapter 8 (technically 7) I hope it made up for my absence. As mentioned above, I don't have a set date on this story. But if enough people review then the chapter should come up sooner!**

.


	8. Author's Note!

Author's note!

Anyways, I just want to put this up so that people that reviewed on chapter 7/8 (since I deleted the previous chapter/AN) so I wanted to put this up so that I can get caught up. This should be chapter 8 and tomorrow I should have chapter 9 up sooner or later!


End file.
